


Red Wine

by wasabiandi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 'Platonic' my ass, Because I needed some in my life !!, Choking Kink, Friends With Benefits, Hutt's missing his prince attire forgive me, M/M, Real hard, The sibs are mentioned, smut !!, tried hard to not make hutt bogan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 16:59:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14336979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasabiandi/pseuds/wasabiandi
Summary: "The hickeys Seborga had left just under his jawline last trip was merely a lack of judgement. The kiss they shared on the porch in Rome last July was merely platonic. The noises Australia heard the other night merely from a drunken fling. And whilst Australia had laughed at each statement, Hutt just couldn't think of any other excuse."





	Red Wine

This wasn't normal.

It really couldn't be, but here he was, watching Seborga drink down his third glass of wine on the porch outback, the Australian sun setting in a blend of red and orange, accentuating the red hair and golden tan. Anyone and everyone knew the Vargas' brothers were gorgeous, and the youngest was no exception. The only difference setting them apart physically was that this one? This one was the straight one. Hutt was certain of the fact.

The hickeys Seborga had left just under his jawline last trip was merely a lack of judgement. The kiss they shared on the porch in Rome last July was merely platonic. The noises Australia heard the other night merely from a drunken fling. And whilst Australia had laughed at each statement, Hutt just couldn't think of any other excuse.

He watched him, Seborga meeting his gaze with meticulous affection, lips stretched into a lopsided grin, "It's not as good as what my brothers have..."

"But it's not goon, and there forth you shouldn't complain." Hutt immediately huffed indignantly,

Seborga laughed, rich and warm, yet still so youthful. The voice of a teenager, that should be grating but was so even and expressive, almost a siren's lull. It made Hutt melt. Could you blame him? Sometimes, Hutt reckoned Seborga somehow knew the affect he had on him. Just how much his body yearned for one touch, how much his heart skidded when red stained lips pressed into his own. The way Seborga smiled when Hutt bent at his will was dangerously dizzying, and he _adored_ that smile.

"Want to head to your room?" Seborga mused softly, gently placing the now empty glass on the table, stalking over to Hutt with a small sway in his hips. He grasped the others hand gently, fingers laced and thumb gently caressing. Hutt couldn't say no; wouldn't, even.

He pressed a small kiss to Seborga's cheek, and led him inside the cooled country home, leading him up fragile steps to the doorway of his sanctuary from home. He was lucky no one else resided here at the time being, he didn't even think to close the door, nor did he have intention to remain quiet.

Seborga's hands were quick to hold onto Hutt's hips, a normally gentle and almost painfully artistic hold much more aggressive, blind, and bruising. His thumb was no longer caressing his skin as if it was made of porcelain, but instead dug right into the ridges of Hutt's toned body, fitting perfectly with the curves and jutted bones of his hips. It was routine, after all.

The loose shirt Hutt had worn came off with practiced ease, his chest pressed against Seborga's in a desperate need for body warmth. Those tainted, intoxicated lips found his flushed ones in no time, nipping, pulling, sucking. If Wy was home, she'd have heard the desperate moan Hutt gave as he pressed into the other in a desperate grind, lips parted to allow Seborga an easy entry. Just as he likes it. He was always suave with his kisses, a talent unmistakable.

Hutt clung desperately, holding onto the ginger strands of hair as Seborga's tongue expertly ensnared his, drawing desperate, filthy whimpers. He was a mess, only ever in front of Seborga.

Breaking for a breath of air, Seborga's hands weren't gentle when they pushed the needy Australian to the floor, demanding actions accompanied by the firm outline of his cock in tight jeans. "Fallo.. Bene ragazzo"

Slowly unclasping the buckle, Hutt drew the fabric down, leaning in with parted lips to mouth along the solid outline in cherry red briefs. His soft tongue glided over the expansion of hidden skin, before wrapping his lips around the head. Gentle sucks, careful flicks of the tongue, Hutt knew what to do. He'd done this before, he worshipped Seborga's body until his knees were raw, his jaw was numb and, his face painted white. He worshipped Seborga's body with small caresses to his inner thigh, fingers dancing along the brief's trims, before tracing the elastic, pulling him out. The salty tinge of flesh invaded Hutt's eager mouth, tongue flawlessly gliding along the underside of the shaft. He traced veins, swallowing around the sensitive gland to take him further. He knew Seborga wasn't very patient when with him. With a woman he was fabled to be a better lover than France, but with Hutt, patience wasn't an existing virtue. Fingers threaded and tugged at Hutt's hair, a thanks and warning, small jerks of the hips meeting him in his efforts to swallow whole. Seborga moaned, catching Hutt's eyes with his own, a mischievous glint obvious. "Prendi tutto... Sei bravo..."

Seborga's hand was gentle, tracing along the others jaw, before roughly gripping Hutt's hair again, hips driven forward in desperate need of friction. Hutt gagged once, twice, before growing accustomed to the hair pressed against his nose, and cock imbedded down his throat. The smell and taste of sweat, spices, and body wash was becoming an all too familiar sensation. Tears welled in his eyes, mouth salivating desperately and throat almost constricting, in wickedly delicious ways. Seborga's moans and breaths were sultry at best, and only when they died down did he withdraw his hips, just to thrust forward again.

The pace wasn't loving. It was fast, using, and desperate.

 

Hutt's hands grabbed at tanned thighs, head bobbing to meet the base of Seborga's cock. Tears spilled down flushed cheeks, drool leaking from the corner of swollen lips, and deep guttural moans pleased Seborga in ways no one else knew how.

 

If he let go of Seborga's gorgeously toned thighs, his only support would be whisked away. If he adjusted his hand to grasp on to the tight balls at his chin, he knew it would be nothing more than this for tonight, but it was a tempting solution, cause it meant tasting Seborga's essence. If he reached down to palm himself, where he ached and throbbed, he'd be reprimanded immediately, so he was left to grinding against the ground, hips rolling in ways he had no idea were utterly beautiful.

 

His jaw hurt, his throat raw and used, the back of his tongue coated in salty, clear fluids as Seborga pulled out, member painstakingly more solid. He gently brushed away the tears under Hutt's eyes in a confusing, loving motive - which served to break Hutt down more than clean him up. After all, _this is nothing but sex._

 

With gentle guidance, Hutt clambered back up, taking off the tracksuit pants to bare his own pressing need, glistening pearls trailing down the tip. Seborga guided their hips together, rotating his hips, small huffs of pleasure escaping his lips as Hutt moaned helplessly. It was far too hot in the room, the smell of sex as intoxicating as fine red wine and salty skin. Hutt's body glistened like a treat, moving as if a marionette when Seborga pushed him against the bed.

 

The aggression seeped out of Seborga when Hutt captured his lips, hands cradling and gentle, worshipping. Hutt's fingers played with the ginger strands, before twirling his curl around his finger.

 

With new found energy, Seborga harshly jerked his hips, biting the others pouting bottom lip. "Andiamo."

 

With aching, shaking limbs, Hutt sat up, Seborga pressing kisses against his collar as he reached blindly into the bedside table. The loving flutter of butterfly kisses traced his jaw, lips pressed against his pulse, and a hand caressing over his chest; an unstoppable smile graced his face, an uncontrollable giggle leaving parted lips.

 

He found what he needed, placing the bottle in Seborga's waiting hand, and kissed him as if kissing a partner of many years. Soft tenderness that was often only shared between partners graced both boys, Hutt's hand loosely cupping the back of Seborga's head in a loving gesture, securing the other against him.

 

Moulding their lips together in gentle overlapping kisses, Seborga brushed a covered thumb at relaxed muscles, pressing just up to the nail in. Another giggle fled Hutt's lips, guiding Seborga's thumb in further, before being replaced with two fingers.

 

He scissored the digits, flicking his wrist deviously as Hutt pressed his hips back towards him. The familiar, innocent kisses became more biting, Seborga's lips going from bruising swollen lips to the delicious indents of his collarbones, small purple blemishes beginning to cover the freckled expansion. With a third finger, Hutt became restless, thrusting back against his hand with his head thrown back.

"Sei bell'uomo..." Seborga teased, withdrawing his fingers, spreading the flesh to expose Hutt's twitching, moist entrance. He keened as Seborga pressed into him, legs perched around the small of his back as the other thrusted into his eager body. The warmth in his abdomen spread, legs guiding Seborga in harder, faster, deeper.

 

True to his reputation, Seborga was quick to grasp the motive. He thrusted in hard, swinging Hutt's long legs around his shoulders, grinding against the other with ferocity, placing a juxtaposing kiss in his damp hair.

 

Hutt mewled, biting and sucking on Seborga's neck in a desperate attempt to drown out his cries. His hands clawed down tanned skin, joints aching from the pressure of the angle they were in, his body rocking in both rhythm and the involuntary jolts blinding pleasure brought through his body. 

 

The body retreated, Seborga looking down at the dishevelled Australian with a wicked glance. His pace quickened, Hutt's eyebrows furrowed, and his green eyes widened when Seborga enclosed a hand around his airway. Seborga waited, his thrusts taking up circular gyrations, until Hutt finally broke out out in a loud moan, only to be caught in his throat as the air was completely cut off.

"Bellissimi... Mio principe" He crooned in delight, thrusting into the pliant body. The dried tear tracks were moist again, cheeks a darker red than thought possible - Hutt looked delectable, and Seborga couldn't hold back from kissing breathless, parted lips. He withdrew his hand, mapping out the shaking body with gentle fingers.

Hutt's cries became more desperate, more wanton. Matching the deep thrusts that spread thick layers of heat within him, he stroked his member, crying out. "Seb- Seb, I-I-"

The hand clasped around his throat once again as his orgasm washed over him. White noise was all his senses managed, all but the sharp feeling of the body his heart yearned for.

Seborga pulled out, releasing Hutt's throat with a gentle brush, before thumbing the stretched muscle. Thick white fluid drizzled onto the sheets, something Hutt would surely reprimand him for later.

The sight of Hutt in his post-orgasmic bliss always strained Seborga's heart in loving ways. The Australian, sitting up, the godforsaken bandaid removed from his jaw, exposing a small nick in the skin that Hutt always claimed was a major flaw, whilst his normally perfect hair was messy, damp, and plastered to his skin. Nose crinkled at the disarray and discomfort, covered in his own cum - he looked anything but prince-like. He looked stunning, although. Delicate, but not enough Seborga was afraid of touching him. His country sun-kissed skin visible for once, instead of every inch being covered in fine fabrics. He looked like a human teenager of his physical age, and Seborga loved seeing him in that way.

Using his dirty shirt, Hutt cleaned all the fluids from his chest, soft smile on his face despite himself.

Seborga leant over, pressing a tender kiss to his temple, locking an arm protectively around his hips. Hutt laid down with him, curled up with his head slumped against the nape of the others neck. "I don't know why you love that."

"I don't know why you keep coming here."

Seborga grinned teasingly, "I'll stop if it annoys you that much." Hutt smacked his chest in an unimpressed response.

The warmth in the room never ceased, the dust dancing in the sun streaming in from the window, accentuating the golden locks splayed against Seborga's tanned chest. Intense, forest green eyes fluttered, and swollen lips smirked. Hutt pressed a soft kiss to Seborga's lips, tasting red wine, feeling his loving smile on his own. The heartbeat against his shoulder was rapid, his own thumping at the base of his throat. The doting expression in their eyes sharing a moment they refused to voice. After all, it's _platonic_.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 4AM instead of doing work cause I was tipsy and decided to get over my fear of writing a carried story, and did so. I know it doesn't flow well, but there's so little SebHutt in the world !! I'm working real hard on trying to fix up my writing style so I can pummel out some bttmano stuff for you all. 
> 
> I am suddenly falling in love with Hutt River again, might start up an independant ask blog on the boy.
> 
> There was a planned omake where Romano kicks Seborga's ass for the hickeys but.
> 
>  
> 
> NOTES:  
> Goon is boxed wine, very common here in Australia. You can get it for like, $8.  
> Also ! They're on'a family farm like home, it's a family home - Straya's doing real nation stuff and Wy's with Sealand for the day.  
> The Italian isn't google translated, more what I'm learning, so it's prolly wrong .-.


End file.
